


Turn This Spark Into a Flame

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: AU. "'Silly, girl, can't you see the truth right in front of you? This is his little kingdom and you aren't the queen anymore." After Thomas Jefferson wins the war, Eliza finds a group of men to help her win her queendom back. But it ends up being so much more than that. (Rated for violence)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've dedicated so much to this story! I worked and worked for hours on end for this. I decided that I'm pretty satisfied (funny 'cause I will never be satisfied) with this version.
> 
> So, this is an AU. Takes place in a different time, different place. The rest will be explained through out the story. Hundreds of stories will be told. (Okay, yes, I just really wanted to include and In the Heights reference).
> 
> Also, thank you to all of you who read the preview for this story! Thanks for your patience and faith (I've been really getting into In the Heights lately, if you couldn't tell). That's all I ask of you! (Ha! Not just In the Heights, but Phantom of the Opera, too!)
> 
> I don't own Hamilton or any of the characters. But I was wondering, does Lin-Manuel Miranda own any of the characters? Or do they all belong to history? The world will never be the same.

Chapter One

They had won. Jefferson and his kingdom had won the war. But what was the queen to do? Let her people continue to die? She had empathy for her people. Their ruler had gone through a loss years back. It still haunted her.

Now Eliza sat, panting on the floor, blood draining from her fingertips, a consequence from slipping on the broken glass on the floor. She felt Thomas's and James's eyes on her. Thomas had a smug smile lighting up his face. He knew that Eliza couldn't watch her people's mourning. When Thomas first met Eliza, he could read her, like a book. He saw her kind heart. Kind hearted people never won battles, resulting in Thomas winning the queendom, turned kingdom. The world was in the palm of his hand.

"You'll never win!" Eliza snapped at Thomas, without looking up.

This caused his grin to widen even more. "What a clique thing to say, my dear. But you've forgotten I've already have." He turned to James. "Explain what happed to her. I don't think she understands the concept of defeat."

James Madison made his way over to her, from the other side of the room. He was careful not to step on any of the glass. It glowed in the dark room. He knelt down next to the sobbing creature.

"Silly, girl, can't you see the truth right in front of you? This is his little kingdom and you aren't the queen anymore," James explained to her, as if she was a child.

"I understand!" said Eliza through clenched teeth, her head shooting up. She wanted Thomas to burn and let his ashes be swept away. Her queendom was going to starve and slowly die because of him. Innocent people would be separated from their families. Children orphaned. Spouses lost. All because of Thomas Jefferson. Eliza knew his intentions. She hated every last one of them.

"Good," Thomas answered. The next words that came out of his mouth, surprised even himself. "Now, I would kill you, with a smile on my face. But I have mercy on you, dear. Someone will take you to the forest and you will remain there for entirety. Remember that, my dearest. I. Have Pity. On You." He tapping her nose with his finger. Eliza drew in a sharp breath. She was no child. "That should keep you from doing something stupid."

Pity? If he had pity on her than she would still be queen. If he had pity than the war would of never happened. Eliza doubted that Thomas Jefferson knew what pity even was.

Guards, or as Eliza knew them to be, Thomas's puppets, handcuffed her. They yanked her off of the ground. Eliza spat at the fake monarch. Thomas looked disgusted, which wiped that dumb smile off of his face. A regal looking guard, Eliza presumed to be the head guard, surrounded his master, as if they could protect him from Eliza's hatred. One was ready to strike her, but Eliza didn't back down. She wanted to let her people know that she was brave. At least be able to fake her courage.

"Wait," Thomas ordered, whipping the saliva off of his magenta coat. The man ready to strike slowly put his hand to his side, giving his master a curious look. "I want you to take her to the forest. In a peaceful manner." He beamed at Eliza. "See I'm not that bad after all."

She would of laughed. Not that bad? Well, the war would say otherwise. All that destruction. The pain that they went though. Eliza surrendered for a reason.

Eliza let them drag her to the door. She didn't fight. When James touched her face, she didn't flinch. Eliza let him looked her over. Not letting her gaze stray from him.

"I can see why a friend of mine has eyes for you, Miss Schuyler. You're a pretty little thing," James told her, "You would be a very nice pet for him."

"I'm nobody's pet," Eliza snapped, "I am a queen. A ruler."

"Was," Thomas corrected.

Eliza glared at him. "Am. No matter what you do I am the queen."

"Glad to hear you won't end up like your sister."

Anger bubbled up from inside of Eliza. She started to charge at the man, but her wardens tightened their grip on her. She gave up, knowing that they wouldn't let her go. After all, they were controlled by Thomas.

"How dare you! Angelica was one of the kindest people I know! She would chose her queendom's happiness over hers every time. Nothing-not even what happened-will change that!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, but she was supposed to become queen. After she, well, you-know-what, you became queen. Not Angelica. They say that your younger sister, Margarita, died of shame."

"Peggy had tuberculosis!" But eve she knew that Thomas had won that one.

"Poor Peggy." Thomas faked his sympathy and made eye contact with the head guard. "You may take her away now." He turned. The guards got Eliza out of the door before Thomas continued, "Oh, and Eliza. Remember, I have pity on you. You should be grateful."

Eliza didn't reply. If she did, Eliza would of said something that would order her death. Her captors took that as a sign to continue. They pushed her into a carriage, that was used for prisoners. It made Eliza feel as if she had done something wrong. As many times she told herself that she wasn't guilty, Thomas was, it never helped. She tried to get comfortable, and try to sleep, but her shackles permitted it. They bit into her skin, making her wince.

When it stopped, the guards come around back to get her. A wave of cold air hit her. She was pulled by her chains into the dead of night. Eliza put on a brave face (though, she didn't know if they could see it). They started circling her.

"You and your king won't win in the end," Eliza told them. She had repeated the phrase over and over again. Unsure if it was true or not. But it gave her a flicker of hope. That flame grew stronger every time.

"Uh, huh. Let's see who wins this battle," said one of them.

The other guards raised their weapons. Eliza tried to back away, but they were too fast for her. One slid his knife down her arm, creating a wide gash. She begged them to stop. But they only laughed and wiped her forearm. When Eliza tried to run, the head guard would grab her dress, ripping it.

"We'd better leave her alone, now. Boss said not to wreak her too much," the head guard decided. He bent down and lifted her face with his finger. "Remember, girl, King Thomas Jefferson is your savior. Best not anger him."

The four of them left her, broken and bleeding in the forest. Eliza wouldn't be able to protect herself from wolfs or other violent creatures. As she laid there, bleeding to death, Eliza saw a star. It remined her of a time, ten years ago, with her mother.

"You can make wishes upon a star, they'll come true. Just as long as you work for it," Queen Catherine told her daughters.

Peggy pointed up at a star. Angelica and Eliza frowned. It was considered an honor to be able to find the first star. But their mother gave them a look, so the older two put big smiles on their faces.

"I wish that Christmas can be every day," Peggy whispered, giggling. Peggy had always been the silliest out of the three sisters.

Angelica spotted the next one. She was smart and knew just where to look.

"I wish for a really big book," Angelica told her star.

Finally, Eliza found her star.

"I wish, for true love like Mama and Papa one day." Eliza squeezed her eyes shut.

Catherine smiled at her three girls. She adored every last moment with her daughters. They were becoming numbered. It came so sudden to the girls. Later, they cursed themselves for not noticing her sickly features. If they had, they could of said goodbye.

"I wish," Eliza whispered to the sky, just as she had all those years ago, "That I'll be able to see Angelica again. Maybe not in this life, but in the next. Just, let me be able to see her again."

No matter the price.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But your reviews motivate me to write!
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Two

It was morning. There was something over Eliza, watching her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find a man. His curious dark eyes watching her. The queen opened her mouth to let out a scream. But the man dashed to her side and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hush, or they'll hear you," he warned.

As he gave her his warning, Eliza noticed the pistol next to her. The man must of dropped it on the way over. Eliza ignored the pain as she slid the gun into her hands. She cringed, but held her arm up, so she could aim at the man. Before Eliza shoot, however, the man yanked the pistol out of her hands. It was easy for him to steal it back. Eliza was too weak to fight. She would die any way the man chose to kill her. Eliza gave up.

"I don't think that's necessary, your majesty," said the man, putting his pistol back in the pouch that he wore.

She was shocked. No one called her that anymore. Ever since Thomas won the war, most people were too afraid to call her by any title. But Eliza held her ground. She stayed in her palace as long as she could. It was hers. Until last night at least. Thomas came in with James and his puppets. They attacked Eliza. When she looked down the scars of her fingers hitting broken glass were still there.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked, sounding genially concerned.

"You called me 'your majesty'" Eliza clarified, looking the man over. He could be a spy of some sort with his dark attire. Someone to butter her up before assonating her.

"'Course. Who else would you be?"

Eliza tried to sit up. She wasn't going down without a fight. The stranger wince at her wounds. Eliza, for her part, tried to ignore the pain she was in.

"Well," she said before taking a deep breath, "You are one-" she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. "Of Thomas's spies." Eliza stood up

To her surprise, the man looked shocked.

"Finish you? Finish you? Why would I do that? You are Queen Elizabeth Catherine Victoria Schuyler of Warwick, am I correct?"

Eliza nodded slowly. He wasn't going to kill her? Maybe Eliza did have a chance.

"Who are you exactly?" Eliza questioned.

"Alexander Hamilton. Are you hurt, highness?" Alexander wanted to slap himself. Of course she was hurt. Just look at her! Why hadn't he noticed anything before?

"I-I'll be fine," Eliza lied.

"No, really. I can help you!"

Eliza forced herself to sit up. She didn't know if she could trust this man or not. When she attempted to stand, the pain from her ankles forced her back down. Alexander picked her up, bridal style. Eliza was glad he was there to get her out. Comforted, too. Someone in the evil world was there for her.

"I'll take you home. I've got some friends, Laurens, Burr, Mulligan, Lafayette. We'll be there for you." Alexander lowered his voice. "We'll get Warwick back. I promise you, my queen."

"Eliza," she murmured, "Call me Eliza."

Alexander beamed. "'Liza. I like that."

She was taken to a cottage at the edge of the woods. Feeling suddenly shy, Eliza moved closer to Alexander. Something about him was so comforting.

Before Alexander could open the door, a man with his chestnut hair pulled away from his face came out. He started Alexander down. But he was too busy giving Alexander the "scolding look" to noticed Eliza. When he did, the man immediately fell to the ground.

"Your majesty," he squeaked out.

"Please stand. And you can call me Eliza," she said with the same air she used as queen.

John nodded. He punched Alexander in the elbow. Eliza felt his grip on her lessen. But she clung to her rescuer. As Alexander cursed, John whispered to him,

"We didn't know you were planning to bring the queen home!"

"I wasn't planning on it either! I just found her behind a tree!"

"Why are you just standing there! Bring her inside!"

Alexander carried Eliza into a small room. Two other men were waiting inside. As soon as they saw Alexander, they started questioning him. Alexander set Eliza down on an old couch before answering any of their questions. The ruler got comfortable. She didn't know how long she would be there for. Besides, it felt nice to lounge on the couch. Eliza couldn't when she was queen. It was improper.

"I thought you said you'd be home by seven o'clock," said one of the men through a thick accent.

Eliza recognized that accent. This man was from Marksmith. The empire that Thomas ruled. The enemy. Eliza eyed him. Who knew if she could trust him or not. Than again, the man was in Alexander's house. Perhaps that ment he was on their team.

"No said by eight. Remember, Laf, this is Alexander we're talking about. Or are you talking about someone else, like the queen?" the other argued.

"I don't think that he was talking about me, sir," Eliza spoke up.

Both of them turned around to notice Eliza. They had shocked expressions on their face. Eliza just grinned at them. Alexander went over by his queen.

"You-you're Highness!" the one from Marksmith exclaimed.

"Now will you two stopped auguring?" Alexander sighed.

"Wow, mon ami. This time you actually broke up a fight . I'm very proud of you," said the Marksmith.

He rolled his eyes. "You sound like Washington."

The name sparked Eliza's interest. She knew a Washington. George Washington the late general. Her family had been great friends with the man.

"Washington? George Washington?" Eliza questioned them.

"Yes, Eliza. Washington practically raised me," he answered. Alexander's voice had an edge to it. As if he were sad to say the name.

The other man smacked Alexander. "What are you thinking? Have some respect for the queen!"

"Oh, it's quite alright. I prefer Eliza. And now looking at how things are…"

Another door opened and the less likely person came into the room. Aaron Burr. Eliza had met him a few years ago at a Christmas banquet. Aaron spoke to Angelica first. Her older sister seemed disgusted at the man. But he had been nothing but kind with Eliza. Peggy flirted with him, because she was Peggy. Eliza never thought she'd see him again after that night.

"Mr. Burr." Eliza addressed him.

Aaron froze. When he looked over at the former queen the look on his face was of shock and almost fear. But the man quickly regained proper posture and greeted Eliza.

"Queen Elizabeth," he replied, "Why are you here?"

"Surprise, Burr! We brought a queen home!" Alexander suddenly joked.

Aaron took Alexander into the other room. The other two men introduced themselves. Hercules Mulligan was a tailor. After his wife was killed during the war, he rose up and became a spy for Warwick. Eliza gave him her condolences. Marquis de Lafayette was from Marksmith. But he allied with Warwick, because it seemed like a good challenge. Soon it became more than that to him. Through out the war, Lafayette discovered how bad of a man Thomas Jefferson was. He was still trying to get the rest of his family to Warwick as well. According to some restrictions, however, it seemed impossible. John Laurens was in the revolution just because he felt like it was the right thing to do.

After the stories, Eliza listened in on Alexander's and Aaron's conversation. It seemed like Alexander had just explained what happened to Aaron. Now it was Aaron's turn to talk.

"You said you found her behind a tree?" Aaron questioned again.

"Yes, Burr. And she's gonna stay a little while."

"Oh, please no!"

Eliza could tell that Alexander was rolling his eyes at him. "She's harmless!"

"She tried to shoot you!"

"It was an honest mistake!"

Eliza burst into laughter. The RevSet (as Eliza decided to call them) joined in. When the queen made up her mind there was no stopping her. She usually wasn't this stubborn, but when it came to her beliefs, Eliza was picky.

Especially when she was about to shot you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to end this chaper on a happy note, because there might not be some happiness for a little while.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews motivate me to write!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a prequel to this. I know it's early to be thinking about that, but please tell me if you'd be interested reading one.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Three

Eliza had just been sitting in that room. Outside were what seemed to be all of Jefferson's supporters. Demanding that Eliza leave her palace. Saying that Thomas was the queendom's new ruler. Even though her head told her to leave, Eliza stayed. Who knew what Thomas would do to her, but she had to take a stand. Give her people hope.

"Open the door!" James shouted, banging on the door.

Her stomach clenched. But Eliza tried to control her breathing, so it didn't describe the fear she had. She looked over at the lamp on the table next to her. Her mother was given that lamp for her marriage anniversary. Even in the dark, it shined. Like Catherine always told Eliza would. But now here she was. Shaking. About to be overthrown.

Adrenaline worked against Eliza. She couldn't move. Not to get the door. Not to hide. All she could do was shake and try not to cry.

The door opened. James was holding a swivel chair on the other side. Thomas was behind him. Eliza gulped. Thomas pushed past his friend, getting into the same room as Eliza. He slowly moved towards the queen, pressing her up against the wall.

"You know all of this belongs to me now, right?" Thomas said to her.

"No!" Eliza didn't want the word to escape her lips. It wasn't suppose to.

His eyebrow's made a W. "No? I can show you how this is mine. Let's see…"

Thomas noticed the lamp. He took his cane and knocked the priceless lamp over. The candle fell out, but before a fire could start, James stepped on it, breaking the candle. Eliza yearned to pick up the fallen pieces, but she reminded herself that she had already done something stupid. The rest of the lamp broken, pieces scattering everywhere. The room went dark. Her mother's lamp. Something she had cherished more than anything. Eliza tried to take a step toward Jefferson. Show him who she was inside. But on the way, her foot caught on a piece of glass and she slipped. Into a pile of sharp shards of glass.

Eliza looked back up at the monster. His eyes were glowing red. James's were too. Thomas grinned at her. Instead of fingers, Eliza saw, he had thorns. Thomas Jefferson finally showed her who he really was. A beat. A creature. Out to get her. Eliza turned her head away. There was a scream. Angelica's scream.

"No!" Eliza repeated, trying to stand. To run. At least walk away.

But Thomas picked her up with one of his thistle fingers and started to fly off. With Eliza. No matter how much she tried to scream and fight, none of it mattered.

Eliza was doomed.

Eliza woke up, drenched in her own sweat. She was wide awake now. Blinking, she tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. There was a fuzzy memory of Alexander telling her to get some rest while the RevSet planned out the revolution. Exhausted, Eliza let herself sleep. Eliza tried to get up. Her old wounds from falling on the glass pained her too much.

Alexander came into the room, shocked when he saw that Eliza was awake. Closing the door behind him, he stepped into the room.

"You alright? You look like you saw a ghost," said Alexander.

I guess I kind of did, Eliza thought.

"Nightmare," Eliza answered.

He nodded. "I use to get them all the time after…"

"After what?"

"My mother died. That's when Washington adopted me."

"Oh."

There seemed to be an unescapable silence. Until Alexander said,

"I better go."

Eliza tried to ignore her disappointment. She waved Alexander off. It was an old habit she obtained from being raised in a palace since she was born. Alexander bowed to her. Eliza rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Alexander was such a sweet man. Brave, bold, smart, sweet, kind, everything she could want. Every time she thought of that sweet face, Eliza felt her heart beat faster. A small smile was left on her face for the rest of the night.

Maybe she loved Alexander Hamilton, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the romance was bad. I'm really bad at writing romance.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for not posting this chapter on this sight sooner! I also have the next one done.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Four

"Ahh, Mr. Burr," Thomas greeted the man, "The former queen has been outcast to a wood. I doubt we'll be seeing her again. Any news?"

Aaron looked around, nervously. The Great Room had been torn of all evidence that Eliza existed. Or that any of the Schuyler's ever lived. All the banners representing the family had been torn down and knowing Thomas, burnt. Now there were magenta flags with white Dahlias. Over the head of the king's throne was a sign that said, "All Hail King Jefferson!" in huge letters. Thomas was so modest. The thought of his king being so modest made Aaron smile.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I know exactly where the former queen is, your highness. A friend of mine took her in. Him and a few others are traitors to the crown," Aaron informed the other man.

"What?!" Thomas screamed, "Get them to me! I want to see their blood covering the streets! They shall be hanged for their unloyalties!"

Aaron nodded. "I'll try to have them to you by tonight, sir."

"You better."

"I can come with you. I don't always just want to be stuck here. There's something in me that needs to know what's going with Jefferson," said Eliza, "Please, Alexander?

"As much as it would be nice for you to come with Laf, Hercules, Burr, and John, you're still healing, Eliza," Alexander replied, reaching out to her head, "You've got something in your hair, let me get it for you."

Eliza looked down at her hands and grinned. Once Alexander was finished, the rest of the RevSet came into the room. Lafayette whistled. Hercules started to cheer them on with John. Aaron only looked annoyed.

"Tell us, petit lion when are you getting married?" asked Lafayette, clapping his hands.

"Shut up," Alexander warned under his breath.

"The couple of the century!" Hercules exclaimed.

John whistled. "The princess and the common man!"

Eliza was too embarrassed to say anything. By this point, she guessed that her face was redder than a rose. The men weren't making it better.

"She's not a princess she's a queen," Alexander mumbled, "There's a difference you know."

When Eliza looked up at him, Alexander was blushing more than herself. She grabbed his hand from where she was sitting.

"Aww!" said Lafayette, Hercules, and John.

"Shut up!"

Aaron went up to the rest. "We'd better get going now."

"Goodbye, lovebirds!" Lafayette called as he went out with his friends.

Once his friends were gone, Alexander let out a deep breath. "So sorry about that, 'Liza."

"I-I-It's fine."

They sat in silence. Alexander wanted nothing more than to hold Eliza's hand. But it seemed improper. Eliza was a queen. He was nothing. Dirt poor. Eliza, on the other hand, inched her hand over to Alexander's. She never thought that she would fall in love this way.

"Oh, it's raining," Alexander noted, when he looked out the window.

Eliza was a bit disappointed that he hadn't noticed her hand. But she would make the best out of this situation. She stood from her chair, grabbing Alexander's hand on the way up.

"Let's go out there!" exclaimed Eliza, "I used to love playing out in the rain when I was a kid with my sisters."

"Wait-don't we need coats before we go outside? And are you sure that you're feeling all right?"

She just giggled. "Come on, Alexander! I feel just fine! My injures have healed!"

The two of them ran out the door into the storm. Eliza laughed up at the sky. She took Alexander's hand and started twirling around with him. Both of them started giggling at nothing at all.

"I think I'm in love with you, Eliza," Alexander whispered into her ear, "I know I shouldn't be, but…"

"I love you, too, 'Xander."

Their lips met. Alexander started running his hands through Eliza's hair, while she was pulling him closer to her. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. The feeling seemed to make Eliza's heart beat faster. When the two broke away, Alexander took the queen's hand in his own.

"Wow," Eliza breathed.

"You wanna take this inside?" her lover whispered into her ear.

After Eliza nodded, Alexander picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Inside, Eliza took her shoes off. Alexander followed suit. Now only in their socks, the couple started sliding across the floor. They crashed into each other over and over again, but neither of them noticed. Once the two crashed into each other again, their lips crashed into each other's. Eliza blushed.

"Sorry-I did-" she tried to say.

But before Eliza could say anything else, Alexander kissed her back. He slid off leaving behind an Eliza who's face was more of a magenta now.

When the rest of the revolutionists came back, they found the couple sliding around in their socks. For a moment, they watched. When Eliza and Alexander went in for another kiss, Hercules came out.

"So this is what you two do when we're out?" he asked, surprising them.

His comment made Alexander slip, giving Eliza another chance to help him up. The RevSet cheered them on.

"So what did you find out?" questioned Alexander.

"Not much, mon ami. We're hoping that what we did find out will be enough, though," said Lafayette, "But for the time being, I'm going to bed." He stomped off.

"Me too. But I want to hear all about it in the morning." With that Hercules followed him.

John winked before entering his room. Aaron was still annoyed at the whole ordeal. Alexander and Eliza gave each other a goodnight kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed.

It had been a long, yet lovely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Five

The house was silent for once. Eliza was waiting for Alexander to join her in the parlor. He was with Hercules trying to work out a plan. Lafayette was in the same room as her, but asleep. He was snoring. It wasn't loud enough to bother her. John was out, gathering supplies. Eliza didn't know where Aaron was.

"Adrienne," Lafayette moaned.

Talking in his sleep. This happened to Peggy before her death. Eliza knew just how to handle it. She lifted her skirts and knelt by her friend. Gently shaking him, she started to whisper things into his ear.

"It's all right, Laf," she whispered.

The man woke to see Eliza trying her best to soothe him. He blushed. But as soon as his dreams came back to him, he let himself cry. Eliza never knew what to do when a man cried. So she rubbed his back in circles. Just as she had done with Peggy.

"I miss her, 'Liza," he told her, "I want my Adrienne back."

"We'll find her again. I promise that we'll be able to," Eliza said, trying to soothe her friend.

Suddenly, Lafayette turned a shade of bright red. He gently pushed Eliza hands back. The Marksmithian never knew how protective Eliza could be. She had lost a lot in the past years. Her mother, her sister, her kingdom. That would probably rub off on himself, too.

"So sorry, highness," he said, "It's just I got a bit emotional and…"

Eliza let out a chuckle. "It's fine, mon ami."

The nickname that Lafayette called all of his friends had started to rub off on Eliza. She found herself adding the words to the end of her sentences often. Lafayette liked to point that out and tease her. It was the little things like that Eliza felt the most at home. Nothing could replace her sisters and parents, but this was better than how she had been living. With a missing sister. The other dead. Her parents with Peggy.

Alexander sprang into the room with Hercules at his heels. He slid over to Eliza, kissed her hand, and playfully punched Lafayette. Eliza rolled her eyes at the man.

"My time?" Alexander asked Hercules.

"52 seconds," his friend glumly declared.

"Ha! Told you that I could do all that in under a minute!" Alexander exclaimed, "Now pay up!"

Hercules groaned as he pulled out five coins out of his pocket. He handed it over to the beaming man. Alexander tucked his earnings into his pocket. As Eliza watched the two friends she got more frustrated with both of them. Mostly Alexander.

"Alexander, are you gambling?" Eliza scolded, letting her hand rest on her hip.

"Uh, am I in trouble, highness?" was her reply.

"You bet. Now give the money back to Hercules."

"Yes, mother."

But Alexander did as she told him. As soon as Hercules got his money back, he seemed a lot happier. He started rubbing the change in Alexander's face. Alexander couldn't resist his fists from rising to Hercules's face.

"Alexander," Eliza repeated, "Look at me."

He obeyed her. "Can't I punch in the face?"

"No."

"Just break his nose a little."

All of their friends laughed. But Hercules looked more threatened than humored.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine." Alexander stepped away from Hercules.

"Why were you gambling, dear?" Eliza questioned in a gentle tone.

Alexander ignored her question. He made his way over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. But before he could make it over, Eliza blocked his way. Arms crossed. A look on her face representing a mother asking her child why he ate a cookie without her permission.

"`E's been doing this for a while, mademoiselle," Lafayette informed Eliza, "`E said it was to raise money for your wedding."

"Laf." Alexander had never felt more betrayed in his life.

"Is that true, Alexander?" After seeing her lover nod, Eliza continued, "Because that's sweet, but at the same very stupid. You could lose your money instead of gaining it."

Alexander sighed. "I don't even know if you'd want to marry me. I'm mean I'm nothing. You're everything. I thought that maybe if I picked up some fast change that I could earn your affections."

Her heart melted. "I love you, Alexander. I could never stop loving you."

The couple embraced. But their moment was ruined by Hercules. Again.

"Aww! Just look at this couple!" he cooed.

This time Alexander really did punch his friend. Eliza didn't regret that or try to stop her lover.

Lafayette had not been himself for the last few days. He had been mopping around. Instead of his cheerful personality. The man hadn't even eaten more than a light lunch. Eliza suspected it had something to do with what happened after his nap. Had Eliza gone far? Made Lafayette feel bad? She hoped not. All the queen was trying to do was comfort her friend.

But, as she learned, it had nothing to do with Eliza.

"Okay, what's up, Laf?" John questioned his friend.

"Nothing, mon ami," Lafayette lied, "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, this is not healthy. You need to tell us what's up." Hercules let out a long sigh.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "I miss Adrienne. That's all."

"Are you sure that's it?" John looked at his friend in the eyes as if he could see if he was lying.

"Oui, mon ami."

His friends exchanged a glance. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Finally, after their "conversation", Alexander said,

"Then let's get her back."

"What?" Lafayette couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We'll help her cross the border… Illegally." John decided, smirking. The thought made him feel like a hero.

"Illegal. Sounds like fun."

A plan was formed. To make Adrienne aware of her rescuing, John posed as a guard for Jefferson on one of his weekly visits. He was able to find out where the Lafayette residence was. After his mission, all the Revolutionaries could do was wait and hope that she had gotten the message.

A week later, Eliza was dressed as an old hag. Hercules even went as far to draw a little mole on the back of her neck. The layers of petticoats that she was wearing smelled like yesterday's trash. This was the last time that she was ever going to even look at the rags. Alexander was posing as one of Jefferson's guards. The real solder had been stuffed behind a tree

only in his birthday suit. Lafayette wasn't dressed as anyone he wasn't. Instead, he was wearing all black to blend in with the night. John was still at the house, guarding it. Hercules was with him. Aaron told them that he was going to visit "someone special" that weekend.

The three of them were either by a tree or in the tree. There was an old oak tree next to the border which Lafayette was currently hiding in. If anyone came by, Alexander was going to pretend to arrest Eliza for attempting to cross the line. The thought of it made Eliza giggle. She had played "dramatic" games with her sisters like that before. It seemed like all that playing was going to pay off.

There was a dark figure wrapped up in a clock. They were carrying an object on their back and something had been placed in their arms. Lafayette sprang down from the tree, making the figure jump. After a moment or two, they heard voices.

"Surprise! I'm back from the dead! Isn't that exciting?" a woman exclaimed.

Eliza and Alexander came out from their hiding place. The figure had unveiled themselves to show a young woman with dark curls. Lafayette's arms were wrapped around her. This must be Adrienne.

The newly reunited couple took hands and starting back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can expect A LOT of Adrienne/Lafayette hurt/comfort next chapter. I love those two so much. You guys don't even know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> It (hopefully) won't be long now, until I write another chapter. (I am the queen of musical references!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review! Even if you just talk about how I have a problem with quoting musicals, it's apricated.


End file.
